Why?
by Felgia Starr
Summary: Pansy loves Draco, even if he treats her badly.


**Song Lyrics:** "Why must you find another reason to cry?"

 **. . .**

Pansy stared at the pretty flowers in her hand. She honestly didn't know what kind of flowers they were, but they were beautiful. 'As beautiful as her,' said the man who gave it to her. What a sweet man he was, handsome, too, and kind. Theodore Nott was his name, and Pansy had known him since she was a child. He was admittedly her first crush. And who could blame her? Theodore was intelligent, kind, handsome – basically perfect. But that silly childhood crush was now gone, and Theo was now very much in love with her. The problem was, she couldn't force herself to love him back. She loved Draco, the gorgeous blond-haired bully that treated her like dirt. Pansy knew that she was a dumb girl, and she did not know why she loved someone as terrible as Draco. He was just…

She sighed, thinking of his pale face. Draco was the perfect man for her, and she was the perfect girl for him. Pansy would do anything to have him for her own. The indescribable feeling she felt whenever he smirked at her could never be matched. And she knew Draco loved her in his own way, she had seen the look in his gray eyes whenever she was with another guy, the way he stared at her every time she pleasured him.

Pansy dropped the flowers unknowingly as she thought more of her blond love.

Her friends told her that she was stupid for loving Draco, but she told them that they didn't understand their relationship. They didn't see the beauty of their love. Daphne Greengrass had told her many times that Pansy should be with Theo instead, but she just couldn't. She belonged with Draco, and she would stay with him forever, until the end of time.

 **. . .**

Pansy smiled painfully at her reflection in the mirror. Was she ugly? Was her nose too unappealing for Draco? Was her hair too short? Was her body not enough for him?

Her mother had always told her that she was beautiful. She wondered if she also lied to her about that.

She was fucking ugly.

At least, uglier than Hermione Granger. What was good about that jumped-up Mudblood, anyway? Why was she the one always on Draco's mind? Why was her name always on Draco's lips? Why was he thinking of her face whenever Pansy made love to him? Should she make a Polyjuice Potion to look like her? Would that be finally enough?

She sobbed loudly, and looked away from her reflection.

Pansy felt a hand on her shoulder.

She hoped it was Draco, but she knew it wasn't him. It was never Draco who comforted her, it was Thei.

"Are you going to tell me how stupid I am, too?" Pansy forced herself to ask.

He chuckled softly. "You're not stupid."

"I am," she nodded. "I am."

"Can I hug you?" he asked, the polite man he was.

She nodded, and soon felt the warm embrace of Theodore Nott.

"Why are you still with him?" Theo whispered in her ear.

Pansy felt her body shake as she sobbed even louder.

"I love him," she whimpered, "more than anything."

She heard him sigh. He was probably getting tired of hearing this from her. It was the truth though, and Pansy would never be ashamed of telling the truth.

"I love you." She heard him say. Beautiful words, she only wished it was Draco who said it to her. She was getting sick of it as well, Pansy had told him many times that she would never love him back. She didn't want to hurt him, and she wanted him to move on as she knew that there were plenty of women that would treat him better.

Pansy pulled away from him.

"I can't let him go," she stated, wiping the tears away as more fall from her eyes.

"Why?" Theo asked in an exasperated tone.

"I _love_ him," she repeated. "Please, stop loving me. I will never get over Draco."

"Why?" He was running his hand through his hair.

"I love him!"

"And I love _you_ ," he countered. "We can be together, I can help you forget him."

Pansy shook her head. "No, no, no! I don't want to forget him!"

"I can tell you right now that he's with another woman, and that he probably cares more for that woman than he ever will for you!" Theo shouted back.

"Fuck you!" she snarled.

Then, he took several steps away from her.

"I just don't understand," he told her. "Why are you still hoping for him to love you? After all these years, why are you still letting yourself be treated like shit by him? Why are you finding another reason to cry harder than before?"

"I love him," she repeated. "And I don't understand why you still don't get that."

Theo sighed and looked her in the eye.

Then, he looked down and left her alone.

Pansy looked back at her reflection, and decided that she would continue waiting for Draco.


End file.
